ranathfandomcom-20200215-history
Book 3 Chapter 2
After they catch their breath from the mysterious attack, the party searches the abandoned camp, and come up with quite a few useful items. The party reconvenes at the campfire, and have an argument about their next move. Sir Charles wants to go to Hammerfast so that those affected by the Spell Weaver's writing can be cured, but Dorian brings up following the tracks to see where the undead came from. The party eventually decides to follow the tracks. Charles summons a celestial steed for himself, and they set off towards the tracks, with a wagon in tow. After a short time, the party arrives at the end of the tracks, and they find themselves at a cemetery. Out front, there is a tent. Venkra goes inside the tent, and finds a disgruntled old man with a long white beard, who demands that Gruel leave his "mansion" and knock on the door before entering. Gruel placates him, and the old man is happy to talk to him. After a minute or two, Sir Charles barges into the tent and makes the old man quite upset, and is convinced that the old man is hiding something. He uses Divine Sense on him, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Unconvinced, he tries to interrogate the old man, although Sir Charles eventually leaves. The group of adventurers head into the cemetery, eventually coming to a mausoleum. Inside, there are 3 coffins, which they search. In the last coffin, Dorian finds a trapdoor, which the party heads down. They look around, finding two different paths. Venkra and Drusilia head for the southern path, while the rest of the party takes the northern path. Venkra and Drusilia encounter no enemies, quickly finding themselves at a locked door, which Drusilia easily lockpicks. Inside the duo finds crates and barrels with food, and body parts inside. At the same time, Dorian, Charles, and Esiel head down their path, quickly finding themselves at a 20 foot drop. Charles says that they should turn around and meet up with with Venkra and Drusilia, but he is ignored. Dorian uses his flying broom to fly down the drop, seeing that there is a pit full of bodies to the right, and the passageway continues in front of them. Esiel climbs down the drop with his rope, and Charles begrudgingly follows them. As the three of them walk down the passageway, they hear groaning, which Esiel pinpoints as coming from the left. They come to a four way intersection, and Drusilia heads out of the storage room, Venkra not far behind. Coming down the passageway in front of her, Drusilia sees undead coming towards her, and the groaning gets closer to Esiel. Esiel heads towards Venkra, summoning spikes in the intersection, which handles the zombies coming from that direction. With the threat from the north lessened, the entire group focuses on the undead by Drusilia, when suddenly two ghosts fly through the wall and begin attacking the party. The party dispatches all of their foes, and Sir Charles once again says that the party should leave, but the party thinks that they should find out who is responsible for all of this, so that more people don't die. They head down the hallway which the undead came from, and come to a room. They see a glimpse of a white bearded man heading through a door. They also see a hideous, spherical creature. It has many different tendrils coming off of it's body, with eyes at the end of them. It floats over so that it's blocking the door, and the party gets ready to fight..